The words she needs to Hear
by vsegda
Summary: Felicity needs to hear him say the words and oliver needs to say them. Diggle and Roy have a bet as to when he will say them. First ever fanfic. enjoy. summaries are hard !
1. Chapter 1

The words she needs to hear

She needs to hear him say he loves her.

She needs him to let him know he care about her in more than a platonic way.

Little did she know that he said it in more ways than one.

It was in the way he looked at her. The smile he reserved for only her. The sparkle in his eyes at the QC board meetings. The way his chest puffed out proudly when she had a witty comeback to Isabelle's underhand comments and the way it always said with a smile. His thankfulness when he came back from a mission alive because of her alerts in his comms. The way he said her name to interrupt her ramblings about his lack of clothing or his leather trousers.

What Felicity didn't realise was that he longed to say the words to his girl Friday even if they were the last words on his lips.

One night during a mission with Roy and Diggle, Oliver was contemplating the very way to tell Felicity he loved her when her voice came through his comms.

"Guys you've really got to get out of there"

"Why Felicity?" Oliver countered

"There are more security guards coming up the back stairwell and they're going to have you surrounded in less than a minute" he voice was nervous and rising in pitch as she spoke.

"We will be fine felicity" he countered with

"Oliver even with all of you, you don't have enough arrows now hurry"

At that moment the rooftop door shot open and around 35 men dressed in black body armor burst out. The three vigilantes gathered back to back in the centre of the roof top as the men

"Guys I can't get a picture of you on the roof are you okay"

"Guys come on at least one of you answer"

Roy looked to his left towards Oliver and was about to reply when Oliver turned and shook his head and mouthed "let me"

"Felicity don't panic we will be back shortly" Oliver lied even he wasn't sure how this was going to pan out especially if these men turned out to be Slade's mirakuru dosed men which he highly suspected.

At that point all three men loaded there bows and fired which started an endless round of gun fire which all three managed to avoid after about five minutes there were still men left to engage in combat with and all three were becoming tired. At one point during the fight Oliver whispered Felicity's name with pure emotion in his voice

"Yes Oliver" she replied her own voice shaky

Diggle and Roy still able to hear what was transpiring between the two exchanged a glance.

"Felicity don't panic promise me you won't because we will be back shortly but I just need to..."

She interrupted him with "Oliver you're babbling that's my job"

He smiled and said the four words she needed to hear "Felicity I love you" at that point he disconnected his comms and started to battle more fiercely as did the other two. They were getting out of this predicament alive. He needed to hear her response.


	2. Chapter 2

The words she needs to hear – chapter 2

They finally managed to defeat the men that had surrounded them luckily they were only given a short amount of mirikuru to help their strength. When all three of them were sure that all the men were dealt with they stood back and looked around in silence steadying their breathing.

"So you do love her then dude?" asked Roy giving Diggle a look.

"Yeah, I have done for a while just couldn't decide how to tell her"

"Okay, so you decided that over comms was the best way for that and then to disconnect her? dude you need to get your ass back to the foundry before she has a meltdown she probably thinks you're dead"

"Or Roy I could do this" Oliver said switching the comms back on

"Hey Felicity are you there?"

"Oh My God Oliver you can't do that to me. Are you okay? Are Roy and Diggle okay? Did you mean it that you loved me? Cause I love you too but if you only meant it in a platonic way ..."

"Felicity deep breathes we're all fine just on our way back and I will talk to you about everything when we get back."

Dig could not suppress his laughter anymore "I love it when she babbles and realizes that she has let some deep part of her thought come out she is so funny especially when she does it around you Oliver" Digs face then turned serious "but if you do anything to hurt that wonderful woman Oliver I will kill you"

"I know Dig and you don't need to worry about that because I would kill myself if I ever hurt her"

On their way back to the foundry Dig and Roy hung back talking in hushed tones as Oliver took the lead.

"Come on Roy you owe me that money fair and square I told you he would do it over the comms or just blurt it out hahaha you spend too much time with Thea a big romantic announcement and all haha"

"Fine Dig but I get the money back if they share their first kiss when we get back to the foundry"

"Fine but it can't be their usual kiss on the forehead there has to be lips and for at least 5 Mississippi's"

"Okay, deal, shake on it"

They shook on it just as they came to the foundry door and Oliver turned round and they jumped apart "you guys go in first I want a minute to myself"

"Okay" they said and entered only to be greeted by the whirlwind that was felicity.

"Hey guys" she said pulling them both in for a tight hug "are you okay do you need any…"

Her speech stopped midsentence then because Oliver came down the steps, she turned an adorable shade of pink as they both just looked awkwardly at each other. "Go to him" said Dig giving her a little push and she shuffled forward. When she reached him she looked up at him and said "hey"

"Hey" he replied and then she flung her arms around him

"I was so worried are you okay?"

"Felicity I am fine and just to let you know I really do love you with all my heart" he said with a smile

"Good I'm glad to hear it those are the words I've been needing to hear for a while now"

"So does that mean you love me too" he asked nervously she didn't answer him she just pulled back from there embrace looked him straight in the eye and planted her lips firmly against his to which he responded by pulling her tightly against him. Finally she pulled back "with all my heart Oliver"

At this Dig and Roy began to clap and the couple turned around and blushed they had forgotten about their arrow team mates. "Were both really happy for you" said Dig "but Oliver remember…"

Oliver cut him off "I will Dig don't worry"

"Yeah Dig speaking of remembering cough up that kiss was money worthy" Roy said and laughed as this Oliver confronted the men and with the explanation of the bet came a lot of laughter and blushing on Oliver and Felicity's part and the rest of the night was spent at the foundry eating Chinese that Thea bought down to them. She in particular was extremely happy to hear felicity and Oliver's news and hugged them both telling felicity "I told you it would happen soon didn't I"

The end

AN: well guys I hope you enjoyed it sorry again about the mistakes. Review if you i want would love to know what you thought – E


End file.
